Merchant
by Lady.Luci.Lucifer
Summary: In which Robin is an awesome villain. This is one of the first i wrote, so chapters are super short and honestly it's not great. But if you do read it, i hope you can enjoy. Birdflash.
1. Chapter 1

Richard was afraid. His parents had just died and his racist social worker had stuck him in a juvenile detention center. Oh, he was very afraid. So he to the punches and the kicks. Took the mean comments and greeted them like old friends.

Then one day something in him clicked and he realised he didn't have to do that. So, he disappeared without a trace. He hacked into the systems and made it so he didn't exist. He ran to the narrows and hid himself in an abandoned, unstable building.

And that, is where our story begins...


	2. Chapter 2

Richard - now more widely known as Merchant - sat spinning in his chair, bored. He had made enough of his drugs to sell them for weeks, had already hacked into the pentagon five times and had made himself three new hologloves. He had no orders and his home had only him.

Eventually, he decided to take a stroll around his home, check for leaks and unstable areas once again. But, the wood he had placed down to hold the building together was still there and working. Yeah, he was very bored now. Then, there was a, ding!

Merchant grinned widely. A mission! An assignment! Some fun! He opened up his email and read it. It was off of the Joker... Merchants grin widened. Joker wanted a new formula of laughing gas as Batman has distributed vaccines and cures for the old one. How exciting!

He ran to his lab and began immediately. Not an hour later, a vial of pinkish liquid was held in his hand. A sheet of paper had a formula written on it and a random man was laughing in the corner. The man was ignored until his death then pulled out of the lab. Merchant left his body on the street and sent the formula to Joker by email before making a few extra vials of the liquid and placing them in little machines, that would dispense the liquid into the air when thrown to ground, putting a pink cloud of his concoction in the air. He used a self developed vaccine for the new laughing gas on himself and then left with the dispensers.

He walked all the way to the Joker and his usual meet up and stood politely as Joker did his villain monologue once again, as he did everytime. The Joker, in turn, gave him a chunk of metal and a huge diamond. Merchant melted into the shadows of the nearby trees and buildings and continued to walk back home, smirking. Merchant was happy. He was living his life as he currently wanted to. Selling everything. Selling machines, selling information, selling his hacking skills, selling drugs; he'd even sold his own body on one odd occasion. But it'd need worth it. He got a lot of money for it. A whole lot.

He didn't always ask for money. Sometimes he asked for materials or weapons, chemicals or even manual labor. If the buyer struck a good deal, he was likely to take it.

Because he, Richard Grayson, was Merchant.


	3. Chapter 3

Merchant had never bothered with morals. He would help the good guys, the bad guys. He would kill and torture. He would rescue and heal. All he wanted was something that benefited him.

To some people, he was known only as Robin. To most he was known as Merchant. To many he was both. Robin was the one who showed mercy, who helped. He did that for fun. Batman hated that another vigilante - especially a child - was going around Gotham. Not only that, but in a red costume with a yellow cape and green leggings. A bit too colourful for Batman's liking.

Merchant, was the seller. The seller who had anything and everything. Batman knew him by both. But he didn't know they were the same person. No one knew he and Robin were the same person. No one.

Then one day there was a change. A new team of superheros had been formed. He wanted to join, as Robin, to annoy Batman and to continue superheroing. So he snuck on one of their missions. And he joined their team. Of course he had to act less mean and all but... It worked. He was also able to butcher the English language freely. Normally he'd lose business for doing so but being a superhero meant it was fine.

So as Robin, he rescued. As Merchant he sold.


	4. Chapter 4

Batman was mission briefing. "Team! Today you will be meeting Merchant. You need information on this man."

A pictures of a new villain came up on the screen. "Merchant will want something. Find something to give him."

Robin smirked widely. Oh yeah he'd want something.

"Merchant wears full black. He has a hood that conceals his identity and his clothes are fireproof, bulletproof... Basically everything proof. His fighting skills surpass even mine. Go now."

Merchant had to tone down his fighting skills as Robin so he wasn't discovered. Still, he made sure he wasn't injured. Merchant could beat any league member if he wanted! Which is why he didn't care if they came to see him. He spoke loudly so batman could hear him and said, "I can't go on the mission... Family stuff yah know? Its not asterous but whatever."

Batman gave him a short nod and so 'Robin' walked out of the room. He jumped on his Robin-cycle and raced away towards Gotham, choosing not to take the zeta-tube. He flicked a switch on his bike as he drove turning it black as he rode. He had already been wearing normal clothes. Once he reached Gotham he took a series of alleyways, side roads and secret passages before eventually reaching his base. It was there that he removed his sunglasses and grabbed his usual attire.

People who knew him as Merchant knew him with this black clothing. His hood covered most of his face and cast a shadow on the rest. He wore special glasses of his own invention under his hood, allowing him (if he so wishes) to see heat signatures and have x-ray vision etc. He could use them to run through his files and the glasses only responded to him as they scanned his eyes and it was his eyes he used to control them. Yeah, he was awesome.


	5. Chapter 5

Merchant turned on his computers and threw away the stale bagel that was resting on his desk. He need the place to look like he been in it for hours not minutes. Found his knives and stuffed them back in his boots where he liked them and turned on his AI. He had named it Alfred. He had named it so since he knew Batman's identity and it was simply hilarious to him when Batman came for information only to hear what sounded like his own butler talking and being talked to.

"Alfred, status report." Merchant demanded.

"Your base needs no patch ups and your bills have all been paid. You have had one visitor who left a letter with their request and have three new emails." His AI responded.

"Please alert me when Young Justice are nearby so I can put my hood on."

"Of course, sir." And that was that, Merchant took the letter from his table, where one of his robots had taken it and ripped it open. Inside the letter read, 'Merchant, I need some new goggles as my current ones broke. I will pay extra if you put good mechanics in them since Batman nearly caught me again. Thanks, Catwoman.' There was a paw print and a lipstick mark at the bottom of the page.

He already knew that her goggle were broken. He knows everything. He had, in fact, a whole shelf of goggles for Catwoman since they break often. They were rather easy to upgrade too, so he grabbed a pair and began work. When there was only a little left to do, he received an alert. "Sir, Young Justice are approaching."

"Thank you, Alfred." Merchant replied, continuing to tinker with the goggles.

"Shall I let them in?"

"Yes, Alfred... Let them in."

A click sounded in another part of his base. And Kidflash rushed in, shouting. "Hello?!"


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm changing the POV in this so we can see how Merchant thinks a bit more, I also write better in first person POV, so yah.**

I smirked as I heard Wally. That boy was cute, but sometimes he just needed to think before acting. I just kept upgrading the goggles while I waited for them to finish walking through the hallway from the door. When they get here, I smirk even more as I hear them whispering, debating who would ask me what. Of course, they are unaware that I know they are there and also cannot see me smirking due to the hood.

Which is probably why it surprised them when Artemis stepped forwards and I didn't jump in surprise or react when she began to speak. She held up a photo of the villain as she spoke. "We are looking for this villain and we need lots of info on him...?" She said confidently, though I could hear some uncertainty running behind her words.

Having already known which villain it was I had the info up on the computer screens much faster than usual. He was called ' **I can't think of a villain name so I will put lines where his name goes. If there's one in season one you think you can use just imagine them there, thanks!** '

"This one?" I asked, even though I already knew. They all nodded... But for Superboy. But Superboy barely shows emotion as is. I told them his name. "Ok, the name is all you'll be getting free. What do I get for the rest of the info I have on him? Baring in mind that this is very valuable information."

Kaldur stepped forwards, "perhaps we can negotiate, friend. Please, name a price."

"Hmm, how about a kiss from cutie over there?" I asked, smirking.

"I'm sorry, who?" Artemis asked, confused.

"Wallace West. Kid Flash. He's cute." I claimed.

Wally, blushed said, "um, maybe something else?"

"A date then?"


	7. Chapter 7

Wally coughed into his hand, "uh, yeh sure..."  
I smirked. "Deal. Ok, so here is the info," I said passing them a memory stick,"Wally? Stay here so we can discuss."  
He walked over to me as everyone else left. I spun in my chair. "Alfred, security cameras?" I say confusing poor Wally. Of course, he then jumped when 'Alfred' 'spoke'.  
"Of course sir. Are you finished with the goggles?"  
"Yes. Please mail them to Catwoman."  
"Yes, sir."  
A robot came up and took the goggles away. I never had to meet with Catwoman, since she's a regular.  
"So pretty boy... When you got time for this date? We can even do it now if you want." I asked flirtily.

"Um... Yeh, we can do it... Now? I'll just have to tell the team...? Uh... Yeh?" He said surprised.

"Alfred can tell them."

"Of course sir."

"Sorted. Now since I can't go out in public like this, we'll have to do it here. Follow me." I walked to the dinning room. The kitchen was next to the room with a glass wall and door in between. In the kitchen was a fully stocked fridge. And well everything you could ever need. I made it all then ordered the food. This building was fixed and expanded upon by me for the most part. I walk to the kitchen, dragging Wally with me. And we cook. I tell him what to do and I help and we make our own dinner. Eventually, holding hands, we walked into the dinning room with our food and sat down to eat. We talked and talked, him finding stuff out about me, me just confirming what I already know. And yes, I did stalk my crush... Online, that is.

Then, Wally asked the inevitable questions. "Do you have a name other Merchant? Can I see under your mask?"

"Well my real name is definitely gonna require a kiss."

"What about taking your hood off?"

"Let's wait until later for that I'm not prepared to show my face just yet."

"Ok... Uh... I'll kiss you..." Wally said a little flustered. He began to lean into me, all too slowly and with his eyes closed. Rolling my eyes, I closed the gap. Our lips touched for but a second before he moved away, hiding a blush. "So... What's your name?" He asked uncertain.

"Richard Grayson. Don't laugh at my nickname, but you can call me Dick." I said, genuinely smiling, not that he could see that.


	8. Chapter 8

Merchant POV

Kid Flash zoomed through the Zeta beams with a small smile upon his face. Our date was yesterday, not that he knows it's me...

Either way, he seemed happy. That made me pretty happy too. "Hey Kit Idiot, what's with the smile?" I asked jokingly.

"I went on a date with a guy called Dick and he is just soooo amazing." Wally said blushing as he fell back on the sofa.

"Really? Tell me more?" I asked, laughing inside.

"I haven't seen his face, but he has an amazing personality, voice..." And I tuned out as Wally continued, knowing this was not for Merchant to hear, even if he didn't know I was Merchant.

"Did you get his number? Why not go on another date with him?" I asked, knowing full well he had my number.

" yeah!" Wally shouted jumping off the sofa and zooming away. Looks like I got me another date. I walked through the Zeta to Gotham.

Sorry for the short chapter but you'll get why soon.


	9. Chapter 9

**Wally POV**

It's been a month since I first went on a date with Dick and I love him so much! We have been on more dates and just know this is going to be a great relationship. Of course, there's no time to think about that now. We are on a mission. We have to fight this giant robot that's creating havoc everywhere. Even the league is helping us, Green and Red arrow are shooting at it and me and Flash are keeping it distracted. I can see Robin out of the corner of my eye fighting it. Batman is throwing his batarangs and the Martians are throwing stuff at it with there minds, etc. Everyone was there.

Then the robot collapsed. E were all shocked as the sudden stop, but a victory was a victory. That was when I realised that Robin was missing. I looked everywhere and couldn't did him. Then I felt someone's hand over my mouth, pulling me into a black sleep.

I woke up in a dimly lit room with grey walls and water dripping from the ceiling. There was a locked door, in which had maybe five locks. I wasn't chained or restricted in anyway, allowing me to crawl towards the figure in the corner of the room. It was a still asleep Robin. I shook his shoulder and his eyes snapped open. He gripped my arm tightly then relaxed when he noticed it was me. "Where are we?" He asked.

I didn't know. I told him I didn't know. He sighed loudly and shakily stood. He stretched his legs and arms until he had shook off the drug induced sleep. It was then that a man walked through the door with a needle in hit hand: the type with a drug inside. He spoke, "don't try to fight. There is no way out. This is truth syrum. One of you will take it and answer my questions. Who?" I saw Robin give a slight smirk before dropping it and putting on a scared face. Wow he's a good actor.

"KF, you can't. I don't want you to. I'll take it." He said, walking to the man timidly. I myself put on a very genuine terrified expression.

The unidentified man strapped Robin to a table that rose from floor and injected the syrum into him. He began to ask questions, "what is your name?"

"Robin"

"Your real name?"

"Robin"

"Who are you under the mask?"

"Me"

"Fine then, where do you live?"

"Earth"

"Where on earth?"

"America"

"Where in America?"

"On the land"

"Please answer my questions properly! Do you live in Gotham?"

"...yes"

"Where in Gotham?"

"My house"

"And where is your house?"

"Where I live."

"Fine! Let's try something more personal since I'm not gonna get your identity that way."

"Why not just take off my mask?"

"This is more fun. Are you in a relationship?"

"Yes"

"Who with?"

"My boyfriend."

"Who is your boyfriend?"

"The person I love"

"Who do you love?"

"My boyfriend"

It was then that Robin lashed out. I had no idea how but he had escaped the cuffs. He hit the man hard on the head so he'd collapse then began picking the locks on his feet. "Come on then KF!" He smirked walking out the still open door. I followed awestruck.

I stated as he kicked and punched and with a grace I'd never seen in him before. He fought better that usual and with moves that... Could kill. He didn't kill anyone but he fought like an assassin; perfectly able to kill if he kicked even a tiny bit harder. After a while I realised that he had been holding back all this time. He was hiding something. Perhaps even a second life. A life where he... Killed. But he was a good friend so I'd hold my doubts. I decided to follow him a few times, to find out the truth for myself.

 **So, I had planned for his identity to be discovered a different way, but I guess this way** _ **could**_ **be a bit more exciting and hold more tension and suspense. Peace out!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Italics for the mind link (** _mindlink_ **)**

 **Wally POV**

It's been a week since I came up with my plan an I'm finally going to enact it. The team unfortunately found out my plan and now they are going to help, oddly enough. I guess that they too are curious. I mean, Robin just came outta nowhere. Nowhere! No matter, I'm going to find out where he came from and why. I hate to betray his trust like this but... I guess that's the price of the truth and I'm sure he'd understand.

We all wave goodbye to Robin as he takes the Zeta Tube. As soon as he enters it I rush to the control panel to find out where he went. He went to the Zeta near Arkham in Gotham. Sure Gotham made sense but Arkham?

 **No one POV**

They jumped into the tube to the same location and after checking to see if Robin had seen them, followed him. They watched as he ducked into an alley and invisibly, Miss Martian followed him into the Alley. The others found their way to the roofs nearby in stealth mode. They observed as Robin slipped off his costume to be wearing black underneath. Stared as he pulled a cloak over his head and pulled the hood low over his face. As he pulled knives out of nowhere and put them in his boots. He completely transformed!

 _Woah! I know this was my idea but this is very shocking!_

 _Well no, Baywatch! Not shocking at all that our friend went from hero to assassin in, like, three seconds!_

 _Calm down, friends. There is no need to fight!_

 _No need to fight? We are heroes we fight villains even if this is the junior justice league._

 _Guys I will break up the mind link!_

Silence reappeared in their minds as they went quiet in favour of once more following Robin. Wally, however, had a feeling he knew him. Not only that, but was _dating_ him. He knew, due to all the time spent with him, that this? This was Merchant.


	11. Chapter 11

Wally already knew where he would lead them. And when they were indeed led to that place his worst fears were confirmed. His boyfriend was pretending to be Robin on a daily basis. The team still hadn't realised this but the thought was certainly itching the back of their minds as they wondered about how they knew this building.

In the end they came to the decision to ask Robin about it another time. Wally, however went to visit him. He walked through the door with a look and a feeling of despair, the tragedy of such a huge lie gnawing at his heart with constant vigour. And so, he walked through the familiar corridors with tears pooling in his eyes. He was angry, yes, but that anger was buried deep under overwhelming misery. When he finally reached the room that Merchant was in, the tears burst from his eyes. Dick saw this and ran over to him, squeezing him in a loving hug. "Wally? Wally are you ok? Wally what's wrong?" He asked softly but urgently. Wally didn't answer, pulling Dick closer he cried into his chest. After the river of tears had ceased to flow, Wally pushed Dick away and stood looking down at his feet with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Why didn't you tell that you're Robin?" Wally asked.

"Oh... Right."

"Answer me!"

"I have never told anyone before. I wanted to tell you but I wasn't sure how you'd take it... Please forgive me?" Wally only shuffled about. "Please... I... I love you..." Dick whispered, moving closer to Wally and cupping his face in his hand. When Wally didn't lift his head, Dick put his hand under his chin and lifted it for him so he could look into his eyes. He leaned down slowly and kissed Wally, showing his love with a soft yet passionate kiss. "I love you, Wally. Please forgive me." Dick once again whispered to his lover, friend and, in his opinion, soulmate.

"I love you too, Dick." Wally smiled and pulled him down into another kiss, this time less gentle. He had forgiven and while he would not forget, this had brought them only closer.


	12. Chapter 12

**Dick POV**

I opened my eyes to the usual darkness that resides in my 'house'. Though today something felt different. Normally, I am so cold when I awake. The heat next me was so odd, so abnormal that I turned quickly to what it was. Upon discovering what it was, I smiled. A warm, genuine smile that rarely graces my face; especially around people who aren't my Wally. Well it was my Wally that was next to me in the bed, snoring with such a volume that I'm surprised I didn't wake up earlier.

I turned properly to Wally and watched him in his slumber until his snores ceased. He still didn't wake up, but it reminded me that I should probably get up myself. I got up and put on my usual ensemble but with the hood down and the mask off. It felt nice for someone to know my face. He's the only person who's seen it for years! Years! Freakin' years! After making some breakfast I put it on a tray and carry it into the bedroom. Waiting for Wally to wake up, I begin eating my half.

 **Wally POV**

It's not my fault I screamed. If you woke up in a foreign room, _naked_ with your boyfriend staring at you then I'm sure you'd shriek a little too. Of course, it was a totally manly scream. Anyone could hear that scream and think, 'that's a man'. Definitely. So anyway, I woke up and shrieked. About a second later a tray was shoved into my lap and I was told, "eat and enjoy or else." Yep, that's my boyfriend! I ate it all fast and got dressed quickly afterwards. We had go to the mountain for a mission today. Of course, now that I knew he was Robin, I could see him more often!

 **No one POV**

Wally and Dick both walked out the door smiling. They had both changed into their hero costumes and Wally sped them to the Zeta tube. They arrived at the mountain holding hands. Waiting at the other side was the rest of the team, ready to confront Robin. Naturally, it was Artemis that asked first.

"Why would you lie to us like that? You're Merchant!?" She screamed at him.  
"I told you there was a traitor on the team!" Smirked Red Arrow.  
"Guys! Just shut up. He isn't a traitor and he did it because he was afraid!" Wally shouted over them desperately. This caused a massive silence and everyone was staring at Robin in confusion, anger, sadness; or in Wally's case, love.  
"My friend, why would you be afraid?" Kaldur finally asked.  
"I... I don't know. I just was. Wally was the only person I felt less afraid of telling and I still didn't tell him. But I'm glad this happened! Now he knows." Dick replied quietly, giving Wally a quick kiss on the cheek. "Now let's go shall we? I do believe we have a mission! ... Get traught guys, I'm still me right?"


	13. Chapter 13

Ironically, the mission given by Batman was to arrest Merchant. Only because Batman wanted to protect him. Of course, that is stupid since Merchant is his own protection. Of course, Robin had something to say about this.  
"Yeah, so... You really expect kiddie justice to capture _Merchant_?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?" Batman glared as he spoke with his gruff voice.

"Because that's impossible."

"Nothing is impossible. What makes you think you cannot?"

"Since _I am_ Merchant."

"Pardon?" Yeah. Batman, confused.

"You guys can't capture me. I'm too awesome. Anyway, feel free to try. I guess I'll go home and finish making Penguin's new umbrella, then."

 **Time skip: brought to you by my inability to write the next part of this story! Yay!**

It was later on that he got a letter from Batman asking for new batarangs. He smirked. That's as close to an apology as you can get from Batsie. So for the next few days he worked on that and eventually he wormed his way back into the hearts of the team and gained their trust once more. He lived both lives happily and made others happy in them. That wouldn't be the end of his story, but it would be peaceful for a long time.

 **So, I wasn't sure where to take this story. There may be a sequel in the future but if so it will take a long time. I also won't do it until at least 20 people(sorry) ask for it because I'm not sure I want to write one all that much. On the other hand** **if you guys really want to see a sequel then I could start one. If you do want one, give me ideas though? I have some but... Well.** **In fact, if you really want; you can write a sequel of your own! I'll give you full credit if you do and I'll let my other readers know your writing it (unless you want me to publish it on my profile).**


End file.
